A Story to a Friend
by missblack96
Summary: this is something that i wrote to my friend.it's about her and her current like.not real names.i hope whoever finds it enjoys it.i am Stasia and my friend is Lucy. at school i poke Charles just to see how he'll react to it.enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

A Story to a Friend-Part 1

Once there was a simple peasant by named Darth Baver. He lived with his mother and father who took care of him and raised him so he could one day run the acreage. There was also a peasant girl, named Lucy Lestat. She lived with her parents and older sister. Lucy's parents raised her so she could get an apprenticeship with a well known seamstress in town. But this wasn't what Lucy wanted. She wanted to study medicine or work the acreage at least! But alas! Her older sister was to inherit the land not she. So Lucy was unhappy when at home because this reminded her of her only getting to be a seamstress. However her feelings about town were very different from those of her house. Many of her friends lived in town and those who didn't were there often.

One day Lucy's father went her to get the eldest MacDougal girl (Anastasia, or Stasia as Lucy called her.) who lived down the road and go into town to get some fabric for new pants. Lucy did as she was told and went to the MacDougal house. When she got there Stasia was practicing her violin. Stasia's parents wanted her to become a famous violinist so she had to practice often. Lucy waited until Stasia was finished, because she knew that her parents wouldn't let her go anywhere until she was finished. When she finally was Lucy told Stasia she was to go into town with her. Stasia put on her shoes and off they went.

They arrived in town in what seemed like no time and were walking towards the town's marketplace, when suddenly Lucy stopped. For she saw what she thought to be an angle he glowed so!

She turned to Stasia and asked, "Who is that fair boy yonder?"

To this Stasia replied, "That would be Darth Bader. He and I are in a quartet together. He has heard of you and asks of you quite often." This was accompanied with a gentle elbow to Lucy's side. "You should go talk to him!"

Lucy nodded and started in Darth's direction. Darth had seen Lucy start walking towards him and began walking towards her hoping she meant to talk to him. She did of course and they met in the middle of the sidewalk just outside the baker's shop. Their eyes met for just a moment which made Lucy blush quite hard which made Darth smile.

"Hello, I'm Lucy Lestat." Lucy said avoiding Darth's direct gaze.

"Yes I know. Your eccentric friend Stasia has told me of you quite often." Darth said very calmly. Lucy's presence wasn't having the same effect on him that his was having on her.

"Oh she does? She said that you had inquired about me once or twice. That was why I came over here. But if you didn't then…" Lucy felt horribly embarrassed and started to turn.

"No wait! I have inquired about you and I enjoy hearing how she praises you."

"Do you?" was Lucy's coy reply.

Their conversation went on like this for some time. Until Lucy remembered that she had left Stasia! She looked around for her only to discover she had gone off to poke Charles Monterauge, who was getting bread at the bakery. He looked _very _annoyed with her but was trying to ignore her.

Lucy realizing that Stasia was preoccupied (knowing that nothing good was ever going to come of such a preoccupation) turned to continue talking to Darth when a girl came and hugged him from behind! Darth rolled his eyes and turned around putting on his best fake smile.

"Hello Erica." He said through somewhat clenched teeth.

"Hello Darth dear! I just got done picking out what the pastries for the wedding are going to look like! Oh my goodness! I still can't believe we are getting married in eight years!"

Wedding, the word hit Lucy like a ton of bricks! She couldn't believe that he was getting married! She wanted to leave. Yes, that's what she wanted to happen! She started walking down the sidewalk and then she was running and then sprinting.

"Lucy wait!" Darth was running after her and finally caught up to her outside the fabric shop. "Please let me explain! We aren't getting married that's just some delusion that she has had for years about her and I. in fact my entire family is against me even talking to her in public. She has no propriety whatsoever. And can't seem to walk my way without causing a scene! I can't stand it!"

"Oh! Well her voice is quite annoying!" Lucy said with a relieved smile.

"I kn-"

Just then there was a loud crash and a cloud of dust was surrounding some people on the opposite end of the street.

"Come back!" was heard just as Charles came sprinting out of the cloud with a persistent Stasia at his heels screaming, "Charles Monterauge get back here now!" to which Charles was yelling over his shoulder, "Never!"

Then Everly Monterauge, Charles's cousin, ran after Stasia yelling, "Now Stasia! Let's not make this a bigger scene then it already is!"

These phrases would repeat every so often until they left the town marketplace, headed towards the Monterauge's house.

Just before they were out of earshot however Lucy heard Everly yell, "Charles can easily outrun you Stasia! This is futile!"

Lucy turned to Darth and said, "I'd better go help them sedate her."

"Please don't leave me with Erica! She's insufferable!" the desperation was clear as day in Darth's eyes when Lucy finally looked.

"They need three people to hold her down while Dr. Monterauge injects her! I'm sorry." Lucy replied, her voice full of sorrow.

"When will I see you again," Darth asked.

"Tonight, one mile north of my acreage on the road just northwest of town," Lucy replied over her shoulder.

"I'll be there!" Darth said smiling as she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

A Story to a Friend-Part Two!

"I see rainbow kitties! Oh! That one's red and blue!"

Stasia was a little loopy because the doctor had given her a different sedative then usual and it was causing her to hallucinate. It also made her very unsteady on her feet so Lucy had so support her.

"Ssssseeeoooooo! What did you and Darth talk about?" Stasia managed to slur out.

"Just general things... Why?" Stasia was always amusing when she was drugged.

Dr. Meis wanted to use a less concentrated drug on her this time because he had to sedate her so often. He didn't want to cause any permanent damage to her brain. For this Stasia was always thankful because then she could remember everything that she said. That way people couldn't make fun of her for what she did say, which was a lot.

"Your conversation looked very eenteeeerresting."

When Stasia said this Lucy opened her mouth to respond, but Stasia cut her off before she could, slurring, "Fhey! I can cheeease, ruhn, and leeson all at one!"

Lucy only laughed in response to this which upset Stasia because she couldn't figure out what was so funny. She was being as serious as she possibly could.

They remained quiet for a while until Stasia broke the silence with, "seeeeooooo, you're gonna meet with him arentcha?" this time Lucy only blushed in response which was all the response Stasia needed.

"I knew it! Why didn' yuuuuu teeeel-" but just then Stasia's legs gave out on her and she fell face first into the ditch, dragging poor Lucy (who had attempted to keep her from falling) with her.

After a moment of lying there Lucy heard, "Mmhmughmn!" from whom she assumed was Stasia.

After a few moments of attempting to decipher this mumbling Lucy finally gave up and asked, "What did you say?"

"I said ow, duh! So when are you two going to meet?" Stasia had a devilish smile on her face that Lucy did not like at all.

"At a time and a place, on a day." Lucy said knowing that she wasn't a very good liar.

"It's tonight isn't it? Oh my goodnesh! That is sooouuper roomantic! My little scene in town today is why I'll never marry. Sigh, oh well I've got better things to do." Stasia's slur was beginning to fade which meant that she would be able to walk too… hopefully.

That night Lucy said that she was going out for a walk to get some fresh air. She was about halfway to where she told Darth to meet her when she heard something moving in the ditch beside the road. Thinking it was Darth, Lucy turned to where she thought the noise had come from. She was looking around and thought she saw him when she felt someone's breath against her neck. Lucy was paralyzed with fear, unsure of what to do until she heard, "Is Charles here?"

"Stasia you almost gave me a heart attack! What is wrong with you?" Lucy couldn't believe that Stasia had… well she could believe it, but she was just annoyed now.

"I had to see if Charles was going to be here! I got my hopes up and everything! What's wrong with you? We could have double dated!"

"What?" Lucy asked not ever considering the possibility that Stasia harassed Charles because she liked him.

"What?" Stasia asked very quickly after the initial what.

"Since when do you like Charles?" Lucy asked dumbfounded.

"I do not like Charles! It was just a slip of the tongue!" Stasia said too seriously to be hiding anything from her.

"Alright I believe you. But get out of here! I don't interrupt you and your poking time!" Lucy said knowing that Stasia would have left as soon as she heard that no one of interest would be there.

"Way ahead of you, I am already gone! Well… you and _Darth_ have a good night now!" This was accompanied by a winking of the eye on Stasia's part and extra emphasis put on the word Darth.

"We will, now you go home. You still haven't fully recovered from that sedative." Lucy said with a smile. She enjoyed having Stasia as a friend. It kept her on her toes… always.

Well Lucy walked the rest of the way to find Darth leaning against a tree waiting for her. When he saw her walk up he stood and bowed. To this Lucy curtsied and they both laughed at how formal they were being.

"You look very well Mr. Baver."

"As do you Miss Luksan. Did you have any trouble with Stasia this evening?" Darth asked with a smile. Apparently Stasia amused him just as much as she amused Lucy.

"Why yes she scared me half to death just down the road from here. She asked if Charles was here. Though I think after today he will be on the constant lookout for her as he always is after these frequent scenes." Lucy said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Yes I think he shall." Was Darth's reply

They didn't talk for a while after that. But the silence was again broken by Darth.

"Come to my house. It's a long walk but there's food and water there and I would love to see how my parents react to you." Darth sounded quite enthusiastic. "Unless you would be uncomfortable then you don't have to." He quickly added.

"No, no, I'll go to your house I would like that very much." Lucy replied with what Darth took to be a reassuring smile.

So off they went to Darth's house and he was right, it was a long walk. They had met well before sunset and they didn't get there until a little after sunset. But when they did Lucy thought it was worth the walk.

The house was in the middle of the small patch of land, which was much smaller then hers, and was surrounded on three sides by a flower garden which was very lovely. He also had a dog which Lucy met very quickly when she jumped on her.

"No girl! Down! I'm sorry for her; she can't ever seem to control herself." Darth said hoping that Lucy didn't mind his dog's rudeness.

"No not at all! I have a dog myself. He used to be the same way with strangers."

They stood there for a moment, neither one really sure of what to do, both of them giving the dog a quick scratch on the head when she turned their direction.

"Well come inside my father should be out but my mother is always here." Darth said as he walked towards what Lucy suspected was the front door. It was either that or the cellar door and he's going to push her inside of it and keep her there for himself forever! No, no! Stop thinking like Stasia!


	3. Chapter 3

A Story to a Friend-Part 3

"Well, come in," Darth said with a smile opening the door for her.

Lucy hesitated; she didn't know whether or not she would be welcomed into Darth's home after only knowing him for a few hours.

What had she been thinking, agreeing to come here? Even agreeing to meet him, and at dusk!

"Are you sure your mother will be ok with me going into your house after only knowing you for a few minutes?" Lucy asked feeling very awkward.

Darth's smile faded as Lucy's question sunk in. he cupped his chin in thought. "Huh! I don't think she would mind at all. In fact I think she'll be quite pleased. You see, you're the first decent girl to come within a fifty feet radius of my house. The only other girls who have been here are Stasia and Erica, and frankly my mother is willing to accept any girl at this point who doesn't stalk me or my friends!

"You see, Erica stalks me and Stasia stalks Charles whenever he comes over. She just sits on the roof just outside my window and taps the glass. The first time she did it she was six and she made me and Charles scream so loud my parents came into my room to see what was the matter!"

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at this because she simply couldn't imagine Charles Monterauge screaming! "I'm sorry, but Charles always acts so calm around Stasia now. I mean as calm as someone can act while being chased. If you know what I mean," Lucy replied with a smile.

Darth smiled at this and replied, "I _do _know what you mean. Well, we've stood out here long enough! Come inside?"

Lucy nodded and slowly walked up Darth's front steps, into his open door, and into his kitchen.

"The living room is just through here." Darth said leading Lucy through a doorway which had no door. "Mom, Are you here?"

Lucy followed Darth through the door less doorway and into the living room, which she could see led to what she presumed was the library. She presumed this because the shelves went along every wall and was so full of books that there were books lying on the top of the neatly stacked ones. They walked into the library to find Darth's mother sitting in a chair asleep with an open book lying on the floor.

"She'll hurt her neck if she stays like that." Darth said before shaking his mother awake.

"No mother goose, don't do it!" Darth's mother shouted as she awoke with a start. "Darth, Goodness! You startled me!" his mother said clutching her chest. Then she laid eyes on Lucy for the first time. "Oh my, who is this pretty lady?" a smile crossed his mothers face as she looked at Lucy.

"Mother, this is Lucy Lestat. May she stay here for a little while?" He asked her slowly.

"She most definitely may… just no going upstairs together. Well, I'm going to bed…_upstairs_! No staying up too late Darth and your father should be home any minute now, so don't get any ideas about that couch!" she gave the couch a quick nod.

Darth and Lucy both blushed furiously when his mother said this, and followed her out of the library, leaving the book where it lay. Now that Lucy had seen Darth's mother she focused more on the house and its décor.

The library was nothing but books, the walls were books, the chairs were books stacked on another, and the desk had so many books on and around it that it seemed to be made from them too! The living room on the other hand had very little in it save the now infamous couch, a lamp table, a piano and Darth's cello.

"Goodnight mom!" Darth called up the stairs after his mother.

"Whatever," was faintly heard from the floor above.

"I love you too," was Darth's sarcastic reply. "Sorry about her she's a different person during the day." He said apologetically to Lucy.

"It's alright. My sister Rebecca is the same way!" Lucy replied trying to sound reassuring. "I see you play the cello." Lucy said hoping to start a conversation with Darth.

"Yes I do and the piano. Would you like to hear something?"

Lucy nodded in response, "Could you play your cello? If it won't disturb you mother's sleep that is. I play the piano myself so it would be nice to hear a new instrument."

"It won't, trust me! Alright, cello it is. I just learned a song called _Suite for Cello No. 1 in G Major_. It's not perfect yet so don't laugh at me. Ok?" Darth said modestly.

He pulled out the piano bench and a wooden music stand, which had sheet music on it. He took his cello out of its stand along with the bow, lowered the stop rock stick, sat down, took a deep breath and began playing.

Lucy, who had been standing sat on the "no ideas" couch and was almost immediately completely mesmerized by Darth's playing. For she thought that it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. She listened to every note come from his instrument until they came no more.

Just then the same door Lucy had come in through opened and she saw an older man, who looked very much like the boy in front of her, come in through the door.

"Hello father. How was the land today? Darth asked while putting his cello down and standing before his father.

"Just as relentless as ever," his father replied taking off his shoes. "Who is she?" he asked when he finally looked up and pointed at Lucy.

Darth looked nervously from Lucy to his father, and then said, "This is Lucy Lestat. She's my friend."

"Is she the same kind of friend as that Wacker girl?" was his father's response with a cold look in Lucy's direction.

"I'll tell you what she _needs_ to _be _wacked by… a horse." He said with a smirk.

Lucy hoped that he meant Erica and not her.

"Now father, we only want Erica brain dead not just _dead_!"

This consoled Lucy as much as the boy you like wanting a girl brain dead would allow.

"Darth you didn't answer my question."Darth's dad said whit a hard stare sent Darth's way.

"No dad, she is not that type of friend." Darth replied with a very serious face.

"Alright then, I'm going to bed. Don't be long talking her home now!" his father threw over his shoulder as he left the room.

"Yes father. Goodnight!" Darth called up the stairs again to get, "Goodnight," from the top of the stairs.

"Well I'll walk you home." Darth said as he held the door open for her to leave through.

"Ok," was Lucy's curt reply, and they began the long walk home together.


	4. Chapter 4

A Story to a Friend-Part 4

"And then he said that she needed to get wacked by a horse!" Lucy said as she, theatrically, explained last night's events to her friend.

Stasia started laughing despite the distressed look on Lucy's face. "I'm sorry but that's great! He used word play. He sounds awesome! I can't breathe, and yes it's that funny!" Stasia was beginning to wheeze she was laughing so hard.

Lucy, knowing that Stasia would be fine continued on with her story, "And then he walked me home. Said goodnight and walked away."

Stasia now recovered from her laughing attack looked doubtfully at Lucy. "And nothing happened before the two of you arrived at your house?" a coy smile was the combo to this question.

"Yes I'm sure! Wouldn't I tell you guys about something like that?" Lucy said to not only Stasia but Selene Price, Everly Meis, and Katrina Mellone.

"I don't think you would Lucy," Katrina said shooting Lucy a sly smile.

"I believe you Lucy," Everly said not looking up from her book.

"Thank you Ellen!" Lucy said. "I'm glad I have one good friend." She said shooting the other two who had commented playful dirty looks.

"Aw come on! Lucy you can tell us. Did he at least hold your hand? Did he get a peck on the cheek?" Stasia said with a wink.

"Stasia, let's keep this conversation age appropriate! Honestly would you speak that way in front of your mother?" Selene's first comment of the day and it was doing her usual scolding.

"Ugh, you are my mother," was Stasia's exasperated remark. "Now answer the question Lucy. Because I'll never get close to this sort of thing myself I need all the details I can get to fantasize about!"

"Fine, I'll answer them. He _may _have held my hand and _he _may have pecked _me_ on the cheek. Satisfied?"

"Yes very thank you… was his hand sweaty?" Stasia asked with a curious smile.

"I've heard enough. Lucy you should keep this private it is none of our business. But do tell us… _was_ his hand sweaty?" Selene said giving Lucy a smile almost identical to Stasia's.

"Shh! If my parents hear us talking about such things I may never be allowed to leave the house again until I'm married," Everly said fearfully glancing up from her book to shoot a fearful look in the door's direction.

"No it wasn't sweaty… it was very large compared to mine though." Lucy said staring into space as she remembered how Darth's warm hand had felt in her own.

"Oh you're all hopeless! Hey Stasia I think I hear CHARLES's voice downstairs," Katrina said shooting a devious look in Stasia's direction.

"Really, Everly why didn't you tell me?" Stasia said sending a hurt look in her direction.

"Katrina you said you wouldn't tell her! Stasia don't you dare walk out that door, because if you do you won't be coming back through it." Everly said threateningly to her stalker friend.

"Hey, that tone is unnecessary! I'm calm, I don't care, I can control myself." Stasia said breathing deeply.

"wow Stasia that therapy sure has paid off." Katrina said sarcastically.

Stasia sent her a dirty look before saying "Although… you didn't say anything about the window." She said this while eyeing the alternate exit deviously.

Everly groaned knowing that nothing good ever came from Stasia and CHARLES being in the same building.

"Well thank you for the vegetables," they could all hear Charles' muffled voice from below them. He was walking out the door. All eyes were on Stasia as they watched her look out the window at Charles walking down the gravel path.

"I can't take this anymore!" Stasia said throwing the window open.

"Don't jump!" everyone said in unison as Stasia leaned out the window and cupped her mouth with her hands.

"HEY, CHARLES JOHAN MONTERAUGE! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT YOU BETTER WAVE BEHIND YOU! TURN AROUND! DAMMIT CHARLES!" Everyone gasped as this word escaped Stasia's mouth; they all hoped that Ellen's parents hadn't heard the curse from downstairs.

"Stasia! Rather inappropriate don't you think?" Lucy said with a smile on her face.

"That was just rude, my ears hurt now!" Selene said looking physically sick to her stomach.

"Oh you're all babies!" Stasia said, obviously annoyed.

"Hey I didn't comment on this." Everly said with raised eyebrows.

"Well I think it's about time I took you home Stasia," Lucy said grabbing Stasia's arm playfully.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, I mean… Charles is still out there." Katrina said wanting Stasia to go into a fit.

"Yes I'm sure Katrina," Lucy said.

"Bye guys." Stasia said solemnly as Lucy pulled her to her feet.

"Bye," they all said in unison as Lucy dragged Stasia out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

A Story to a Friend-Part 5

Told in Boys P.O.V. (Charles, Darth, Taber, and Aleron)

WARNING! POORLY WRITTEN FOR I KNOW NOTHING OF BOYS!

"Come on Darth tell us what's going on with you!" Taber said teasingly.

"I know what's going on." Aleron said in a way that seemed rather flirtatiously. "Lucy Lestat is what's going on."

"Even _I_ could have told you that." Charles said looking at the boys in his room to give them a "_dur" _look and continued to look out the window towards his cousin's house… where _**she**_ was.

"Charles looking out the window isn't going to make her come out the door!" Taber said with a smirk.

"I know that!" the large boy said defensively while blushing.

"Charles she'd probably be more than happy to talk with you." Darth said

"I've heard enough about Charles and his fantasies! Let's get back to Darth and his realities! How far did you get?" Aleron asked with a devilish look in his eye.

"What do you take her for, Aleron honestly?" Darth said exasperatedly.

"Well did you hold her hand?" Taber asked innocently.

"…Yes, I did. Happy now?" Darth asked raising his eyebrows.

"She just walked by the window!" Charles said excitedly.

Just as Charles got done saying this there was a loud banging on the wall.

"Charles Meis! If you don't get away from that window I'll cut off your arm and beat you with it!" an angry voice that had everyone scared stiff screamed through the wall.

"Fine Amelia!" Charles said, obviously irritated.

"And don't forget it! Now go get those vegetables from Everly's house!"

Charles began to fidget in his chair, "But Amelia! _**She**_'s over there! Can't it wait?"

"No I'm in the cooking zone! Now get your but over there and get me those vegetables!" Amelia said with just as much force as the previous two statements.

"Fine Amelia!" Charles said dejectedly.

"Why doesn't she just get them herself?" Taber asked.

"Because… _the afternoon hates me and I hate it_!" Charles said this in his very best mocking girly voice.

They all laughed at the terribly shrill voice which managed to squeak out of Charles's throat.

"Alright buddy we'll be watching you." Darth said with a smile.

Charles got up walked to the door, took a deep breath, walked down the hallway, down the stairs, out the front door, and down the gravel path which connected the two houses. He reached the front door and turned to look over his shoulder at his friends who were staring out of his bedroom window and walked in the front door to his cousins' house.

"Hey, open the window!" Aleron said.

"But why?" Taber said.

"Because you know that Stasia will do something funny and it's gonna involve audio!" Aleron said with an impish grin on his face.

Darth just laughed as he imagined what she would do this time.

A few minutes later Charles emerged carrying a basket full of vegetables. While above him Stasia was suddenly seen throwing open the window. Every boy in the room gasped thinking she would jump to the ground below and pursue Charles. Even though the jump would be off of the second floor of a fairly large house, which may cause her severe injury. But to their surprise she only screamed the following after him…

"HEY, CHARLES JOHAN MONTERAUGE! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT YOU BETTER WAVE BEHIND YOU! TURN AROUND! DAMMIT CHARLES!"

Every boy in the room started to laugh in shock at the word which Stasia had screamed across the distance between the two houses. They all were in fact so busy laughing that none of them saw the slight smile that had formed on Charles's face.

They had all however stopped laughing in time to hear Amelia say, "It's about time! What took you so long?"

"They had guests and were sidetracked, so they had to find them." Charles said calmly to Amelia.

"Whatever," was Amelia's curt reply.

Charles was back in the room with them in no time at all. But only moments after he had come in, did his older brother Ben as well.

"Um… Charles do you think that I could use the room privately for a moment?" Ben stammered out.

"Sure, what for?" Charles asked not getting mad or raising his voice.

"Nothing…" Ben said leaving the room just as suddenly as he had come into it.

"Well now that your creepy brother has paid us a visit, I think that _my_ visit is through. Gentlemen it has been lovely talking with you today. But I must say farewell." Aleron said theatrically.

"Me too I have to help my dad with the crops." Darth said getting up and stretching.

"I'll stay a little longer Charles I have nothing better to do." Taber said with a grin.

"Well bye guys." Charles said.

"Bye," was the unison response from the two abandoners as they left the Meis property for the afternoon.


End file.
